Rias Gremory/Anime Gallery
High School DxD (Season 1) High School DxD - 01 - Large 01.jpg|"You will live for my sake" – Rias as she is about to revive Issei as a Devil High School DxD - 01 - Large 10.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 35.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_003.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_004.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_005.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_007.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_046.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_049.jpg e9ba23ee.png 201201061211530022.png 201201061211530021.png 201201131138000001.jpg 7a7e7e8f84ce90c24f12295eb396d008.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 03.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 22.jpg HighschoolDxD_02_022.jpg HighschoolDxD_02_032.jpg 1326904231998.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 32.jpg Rias mugshot.png High School DxD - 03 - Large 06.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_011.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_012.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_017.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_036.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_041.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_004.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_036.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_048.jpg HighschoolDxD_05_045.jpg HighschoolDxD_05_063.jpg Rias holding a Bishop Evil Piece.jpg|Rias holding her Bishop Evil Piece HighschoolDxD_05_087.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_016.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_049.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 23.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 24.png Rias and Akeno in their tennis outfits.jpg|Rias and Akeno in their tennis outfits Rias and Sona's fierce rivalry displayed in the tennis match.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_005.jpg Rias and Sona agreeing to a tennis match.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_029.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 32.jpg|Rias burning Issei's future pet into ashes High School DxD - 07 - Large 34.jpg|Rias destroying Issei's pet High School DxD - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 057.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_027.jpg Highschool-dxd-episode-8-051.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 19.jpg|Rias asking Issei to get her virginity High School DxD - 08 - Large 21.jpg|Issei starting to have sex with Rias but interrupted by Grayfia HighschoolDxD_08_058.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_072.jpg Rias telling Ise she's a Devil.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_026.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_057.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_065.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_066.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_008.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_029.jpg Issei and rias.jpg Rias Gremory 7.JPG|Note to self: Never make Rias angry 7efea2e0e6c8800ca3e0aa3137ab34dcd.png 7efea2e0e6c8800ca3e0aa3137ab34dd.png photofun-618520993.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 24.jpg|A bespectacled Rias in her nightgown 21226 1333856249A1kq.png High School DxD - 09 - Large 27.jpg HighschoolDxD_11_026.jpg High School DxD - 11 - Large 33.jpg HighschoolDxD_11_048.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 049.jpg HighschoolDxD_11_058.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_018.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_019.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_046.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_029.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_039.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_042.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 12.jpg|Yeah, you heard Issei say it, Rias. He's after your virginity. High School DxD - 12 - Large 48.jpg High-School-DxD-12-END-10.jpg 0High-School-DxD son.png Sona and Rias talking about Issei.jpg hagjd.jpg DXD12.png HighschoolDxD_09_005.jpg VrYQ8.jpg|Lap Pillow 52479555ca102753b99e98ee95ce99b3.jpg 1332468400544.jpg 1332468423197.jpg 99e1abb1c65b963812dc08e60c9c9377.png 99e1abb1c65b963812dc08e60c9c9378.png 99e1abb1c65b963812dc08e60c9c9379.png 3lvjC.jpg 1332809267234.jpg 133.jpg Rias telling Issei to become the ultimate Pawn.jpg|Rias telling Issei to become the ultimate Pawn 135.jpg tumblr_m8irp1kEWA1r4pl0zo1_1280.jpg Rias and Akeno.JPG Rias Gremory 8.JPG Rias Gremory 6.JPG Rias Gremory 5.JPG|Rias unleashing her Power of Destruction Rias Gremory.png|Rias Gremory Screen shot 2012-01-25 at AM 09.51.22.png|Rias in her lingerie rias.png|Rias talking to issei Kiss.PNG|Rias kissing Issei (anime) 87f1081220e3248ac8b9c7d0876d7734.jpeg HighSchoolDxD718xd.jpg 201202241407580000.jpg|Rias in her wedding dress in Issei's dream 7ff595897019899ab51570812117d168.jpeg Riasa fulbody.png|Rias in her gym tracksuit Rias Gremory.jpg 8fa0bb3cc40p.jpg Bscap0063.jpg 976686.jpg composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno and Rias playing tennis.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias' simultaneous panty flash Rias before.JPG rias_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_3.JPG Rias3.png bad_time_2.JPG Healing.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-03.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg High School DxD - 13 - Large 07.png High_School_DxD_-_13_-_Large_10_Rias_Feeding_Time.jpg 1347026569323.jpg 1328718943821.jpg HighSchoolDxD419.jpg oI8Ab.jpg 6c73a290.jpg ecdfa3cf.jpg a7b1805a.jpg 2d661047.jpg Rias with spectacles.jpg|Rias with spectacles 984b99b2.jpg 87ea0556.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-31.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-29.jpg 09090084fccd701bc3c08e83a7fc8386.jpg f76b77b4d73479838cec159320ae45af.jpeg Sample 18f7a1262443852d51bd584677d61d3c.jpeg 6a243ea6.jpg cb6c0ca4.jpg cf3dd48c4a7eafcdc444ed08ad4a75dc.jpeg be6e102d.jpg s201201201739310016.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-27.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_030.jpg 120df6ba7c15a5660a9122f52a49cc1b.png photofun-80223339.jpg d2fd1ab59ce3f9f18c862ccba0226fb8.jpeg Rias and akeno naked.jpg Rias proposal accept.jpg 9029f390.jpg 40ee3eebf24b4dde3fa48abe8d32c480.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_061.jpg HighSchoolDxD892.jpg 8qApmc0.jpg Rescue.jpg Photofun-2585023264.jpg 1fc29600.jpg Intro8.png HighschoolDxDraty.jpg ep_362618_0.jpg HighSchoolDxDsteven.jpg Issei hit during a dodgeball game.jpg cd481021.jpg 1347185034037.jpg photofun-297244065.png a75d.jpg 84.jpg Rias playing chess.jpg clqum.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-05.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-17.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-18.jpg media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-510448-highschooldxd151.jpg Moving In.jpg 8-1.jpg 10078493_5.jpg blue_eyes_redheads_gremory_rias_highschool_dxd_1920x1080_wallpaper_Art.jpg blue_eyes_redheads_highschool_dxd_1920x1080_wallpaper_Art.jpg 120113-0155090041.jpg ibvqF2pzZsP6o5.png ifgToBS49jEE6.png High School DxD - 13 - Large 35.jpg Ova 2.4.jpg|Rias looks good in glasses OVA 2.jpg Rias_Flat_Stare.jpg Ova2.7.jpg Ova 2.0.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-76.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-81.jpg G35ksd2.png HS DxD - End Card 1 Rias.png dxdriasking.png High School DxD - 12 - Large 39.jpg Rias and Riser's Roof Fight.jpg Riser meets Rias in her waiting room.jpg Rias and Issei take off on a griffin.jpg Riser Accepts to fight Issei.jpg High School DxD NEW 897036a8.png 93ba8547.jpg|Rias's eyes turns crimson rias.PNG b3617f6c.jpg HS DxD S2 - Rias and Issei.png high-school-dxd-new-s2-pv-2.jpg Rias_img1.png b6ee7ebeae297ce48e116b090ffcfdd3.JPG Rias naked New img1.jpg Gallery3.jpg Rias in Issei's room.jpg rias little issei.JPG Rias Gremory NEW img2.png Rias Gremory in Action NEW.jpg Rias Gremory New Op img1.png HS DxD New -Rias young img.1.png Rias Akeno shower.jpg Rias sitting.jpg highschool_dxd2_01_010.jpg highschool_dxd2_01_047.jpg highschool_dxd2_01_052.jpg Rias bath.jpg Rias_Discovering_Gasper.jpg riasdxdnew2.jpg Highschool-DxD-NEW-03.jpg Rias showing concern for her servants.jpg Issei rias and asia img.JPG Rias sauna.jpg Rias Sona sauna 02.jpg Rias Sona sauna 01.jpg Saji's thought of Rias.jpg Rias smiling.jpg Rias naked apron.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Rias and Akeno.jpg Rias Smug Smile.jpg Rias receiving power.jpg Rias Devil Wings Action New.jpg Akeno and Rias Attacked.jpg Rias Action New DxD.jpg Rias crouching.jpg powerup.jpg|Rais changer up her attack against Kokabiel Rias Akeno injured.jpg Rias scowling.jpg Rias dxdnew img1.jpg Rias surprised at the barrier being destroyed.jpeg Rias magic circle.jpeg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-066.jpg Rias Gremory Desk.png Rias_and_Issei_New_Hug.png Rias New1 undressing.jpg Rias New2 swimsuit.jpg Rias New4 Jealous.jpeg Rias ED 2.jpg Naked Rias New from Issei's imagination.png Statue of Rias.png|Rias Figure made by Issei. Jealous Rias New img.1.jpg Rias Embarassed New.jpg Rias New Troubled.jpg Rias Issei Second Kiss.jpg|Rias and Ise second kiss A jealous Rias and a smiling Akeno.jpg I was able to protect Buchou's boobs.jpg DxD New End1 Rias.jpg Rias Casual Clothes.jpg BD1 Rias Bed Invitation.jpg Rias swimming in the School Pool.jpg Rias Front Crawl at the Pool.jpg A Bath for Two.jpg An unexpected visit - Rias.jpg Monopolizing Breasts 1.jpg Wakeup Call - Rias.jpg Couple of Jealous Girls.jpg 543914 542669169115980 816714165 n.png 640px-Quarrel between Friends.jpg highschool_dxd_01.jpg|Rias in Issei's daydream photofun-152955451.jpg|Issei imagines Rias playing with her breasts. S2 OVA 13 Image 1.jpg Issei imagining himself as Harem King.jpeg Rias half face close up.jpeg Rias & Akeno.jpeg Rias sitting on a couc.jpeg Rias ready for batt.jpeg Hyoudou and Gremory fami.jpeg Hyoudou family meeting Sirzechs and Gray.jpeg Sirzechs amused by Issei's declar.jpeg Rias Gremory in action.jpg High School DxD BorN Season 3 Rias preview.jpg Rias in S3OP.jpg Rias_Gremory_Beach_S3_Opening.jpg Rias in Dream Sequence.jpg Rias infusing a pillow with her POD.jpg Rias frustrated with Akeno.jpg Rias and Akeno spuare-off.jpg Rias just hit by a pillow.jpg Rias displeased with Akeno's teasing.jpg Akeno teases Issei and Rias.jpg Akeno caught by Rias.jpg Rias prevents Akeno kissing Issei.jpg Issei in bed with Rias and Asia.jpg Rias sleeping.jpg Akeno's surprise seduction.jpg Akeno kissing Issei's neck.jpg Rias Nonchalantly Sipping Tea.jpg Rias Revealing her Breasts to Issei for a Power-Up.jpg Rias watches as Issei is about to poke her breasts.jpeg Rias embarassed.jpg Third year students attack Midgardsormr clone.jpg Rias tending to a mortally wounded Issei.jpg Rias and Akeno fateful encounter.jpg|Rias meeting Akeno for the first time. Young Rias meeting Akeno.jpg Rias receiving Diodara's proposal letters to Asia.jpg Rias Cosplaying as A Devil.jpg Rias comforting a despondent Issei.jpg Rias with Akeno discussing Diodara's Proposal.jpg Rias and Akeno Outnumbered.jpg Rias enraged at Diodora.png Rias fighting off Diodara's Peerage.jpg Rias blushing during Fight.jpg Rias angered at Shalba's Actions.png Rias defending during Issei's Rampage.jpg Rias in tears after seeing Issei regain consciousness.jpg Rias frantically holding Issei.jpg Rias in a Vision.jpg Rias' Insecurities Begin to Arise.jpg Rias Lamenting in the Bath.jpg Rias and fake Issei together.jpg Rias Brainwashed Attacks Issei.jpg Rias - BorN Special 1 early screen.jpg Rias_falls_into_Despair_as_the_Curse_takes_Effect.jpg Rias Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Form S3.jpg Issei_rescuing_Rias_from_Loki's_Curse.jpg Rias hearing Issei's Everlasting Promise to Always Rescue Her.jpg Issei_and_Rias_Confirm_their_Feelings_Passionate_Kiss.jpg Rias_in_her_Nighttime_Negligee.jpg Rias embracing Issei in her Bosom after the Event.jpg Rias_Portrait-Style_S3_Finale.jpg Rias in a hotspring.jpg Rias, Ravel, Akeno in a hotspring.jpg Rias & Akeno surprised to see Issei.jpeg Riser's Room.jpg Ravel Announcing Rias' Presence to Riser.jpg Issei, Rias, Ravel in front of Riser's Room.jpg Phenex Castle Entryway.jpg Rias happy about Issei.jpg Akeno and Rias smiling at Ravel and Issei.jpg Venelana at the dining tab.jpeg Venelana drinking tea.jpeg Venelana with her husband and dau.jpeg Venelana meets Issei.jpeg Rias and Akeno completing over Issei.jpeg Rias on Issei's lap.jpeg Rias offering her body to Issei.jpeg Rias & Akeno watching Issei spin.jpeg Rias wants Issei.jpeg Grayfia teasing Rias.jpeg Rias aura fury.jpeg High School DxD HERO Rias in the DxD Hero PV.jpeg Akeno asking Rias to help Issei.jpg Rias worried for Ise HERO.jpg Rias Summoned by Ise HERO.jpg Rias smiling.jpeg Rias concerned about Ise.jpeg Rias shocked after Bikou calls her Switch Princess.jpeg HeroE1 Rias in Disbelief at Ise's Transformation.jpg HeroE1 Rias Undressing.jpg HeroE1 Rias Bra.jpg HeroE1 Warm Embrace.jpg Hero Ep1 Unamused Rias.jpg Hero Ep1 Rias Conflicted during Fight.jpg Rias Displeased with Issei HERO.jpg Rias sadly watches Issei leaves to Kyoto.jpeg Rias kissing Issei before his departure.jpeg Rias in DxD HERO Episode 1.jpeg Rias cuddling with Issei.jpeg Issei and Rias sleeping together.jpeg Rias smiling HERO ED.jpg DxD HERO ED Rias and Issei.jpg Rias Car Wash.jpg Issei x Rias HERO ED.jpg Rias reaching out HERO OP.jpg Rias walks in on Koneko & Issei.jpg Rias leaves Koneko & Ise.jpg Rias DxD HERO ED.jpeg Venelana conversing with Issei.jpg HERO Akeno and Rias Bathing.jpg Akeno touching Rias’s breast.jpeg Akeno groping Rias.jpeg Rias and Akeno fighting in the bath.jpeg Rias lecturing Akeno.jpeg Rias, Akeno, and Koneko in the bath together.jpeg Rias encouraging Asia.jpeg Rias Embarrased at Akeno's Teasing .png Rias worried about Ise.jpeg Rias and her group in the Gremory territory.jpeg Rias preparing to change before bathing.jpg Rias with her pink bra.jpeg Rias being summon by Ise.jpeg Rias being Summoned through Issei's Potential.jpg Rias after being Summoned through Issei.jpg Rias in DxD HERO episode 6.jpeg Rias back at Hyodou Household.png Rias embarrassed over the incident.jpg Rias & Issei in Oppai Dragon Show.jpg Rias Raising Her Hand.jpg Venelana telling Ise to call her mother.jpeg Ise as Oppai Dragon with Rias as Switch Princess & Yuuto as .jpeg Ravel with Ise and Rias.jpeg Ravel & Koneko bickering.jpeg Ise and Rias at the Oppai Dragon Show.jpeg Rias proud at Ise for comforting Lirenkus.jpeg Rias catching the scene between Ise and the girls.jpeg Rias Acting in Oppai Dragon Show.jpg Switch Princess & Oppai Dragon .png Venelana Discussing Issei's Relationship to Rias.png Eyecatches High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 01, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 08, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 12, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 01 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD New 01, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD New 12 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 12, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD BorN 12 Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD BorN 12, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 12 Eyecatch 2.png|High School DxD BorN 12, Eyecatch 2 Rias HERO Eycatcher 1 Episode 1.jpeg Rias HERO Eyecatcher 2 Episode 1.jpeg Video Clips 2722056tCU07SgL.gif|Rias using Power of Destruction Rias Visibly Angry.gif|Rias facing against an opponent Rias first kiss.gif|Rias' first kiss Rias Sticking Out Tongue.gif|Rias sticking out her tongue Rias_Bellydancing.gif|Rias dancing to an Ancient Song RiasShowering.gif|Rias meets Kiba for the frist time Rias gremory New.gif|Full charged Power of Destruction with Transfer of Boosted Gear Rias Piercing Gaze.gif|Rias' eyes Rias Reading to Improve her King Stats.gif|Rias reading a book Rias attacking with Power of Destruction against Diodara's Peerage.gif|Rias using for power against Diodora's peerage Rias releasing her Demonic Power.gif|Releasing her power to the highest point Rias Cute Gesture.gif Rias giving off Demonic Energy.gif Rias Boosted Gear Scale Mail Transformation.gif|Rias new form Crimson Extinct Dragonar IRias_and_co_chases_Issei_and_Akeno.gif|Rias and co chases Issei and Akeno Rias_with_clan's_Magic_Circle_.gif|Rias with her clan's Magic Circle Rias Gremory in action.gif|Rias Gremory in action Issei tanks Yubelluna's attack.gif Rias ready to attack.gif Rias's lingerie.gif DxD Hero Ep0 - Rias Meeting Issei.gif Rias Eye Twitch.gif HSDxD PV.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Issei Perving Over Venelena.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Ecchi Rias Face.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Sleepy Embrace.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Surprise Kiss before Kyoto..gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Happy Rias.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Departure.gif Rias summoned.gif Category:Image gallery